


That One Rainy Day

by kirarakatiebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, University, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirarakatiebun/pseuds/kirarakatiebun
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

There was a downpour that morning when they first met. None of them was aware about each other nor care about the future each one of them holds. 

Under the immense influence of the rain, Kim Mingyu was seen landing a punch on one of his enemy's face. It caused a pained groan to escape from his lips but for Kim Mingyu, hurting someone and seeing them suffer was his satisfaction. He was doing the same trouble with some of his friends who didn't even consider the risk of getting punished because they were being protected by the law. It was a disgusting scene, two sides whose only reason for such random fist fight was their tarnished egos. As if it would protect something. 

Jeon Wonwoo, a nursing student from Shinhwa University watched from afar. The fight was blocking his path as he headed towards the direction of the bus stop and he can't risk getting dragged in that trouble because fighting makes no sense. He heaved a sigh and continues listening to music in his earphones as he watches the two sides fight for what they believe. He thinks that it was pathetic for people to fight for unreasonable reasons, instead they should try their best my living their lives without getting harmed. 

Wonwoo was getting annoyed. His nursing uniform was getting soaked in the rain and it was getting heavier each time he lets one second passed by. A sigh of relief left his lips when the fight was suddenly interrupted by two police officers who were patrolling the area and called out those individuals who were causing trouble in the middle of the street. Each of them ran towards different directions and those guys who seem not to be studying in the same university fled in their motorcycles. It caused the policemen to approach after them, not bothering with the other side. It's as if there was a certain influence preventing them to touch the other party. 

Since the fight was over, Wonwoo proceeded walking. His umbrella wasn't protecting him that much from being soaked in the rain and he can't help but feel pissed and blame it towards those people who caused trouble that halted his walking. As he walks, he suddenly bumped on one of the guy's shoulder. He was the only courageous one who didn't attempt to run. 

The guy threw him a dirty glare and Wonwoo, saw that guy's expression as if he's about to cry. Wonwoo doesn't understand the reason why that expression exists and for days, it stays in his mind what that expression means. Unlike other people, Wonwoo doesn't understand how to convey his expressions properly. He's always seen as the guy who doesn't give a damn about everyone and this stoic expression made other people think that he hates them. But that expression that guy wore, he can't forget them. It's as if it melted some parts of his heart that he too doesn't understand. 

A few days after that strange encounter, they met once again. Wonwoo thought that bumping on his shoulder would bring the same expression again so he did it. But the scene that he was expecting didn't happen. He didn't wear the same expression that one rainy day. Instead, it was filled with anguish. 

Wonwoo can't help but feel disappointed. He doesn't get to see the same expression that guy wore. It's as if he resented the world and that, Wonwoo doesn't understand.


	2. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu was seen entering the school campus with a sour grimace plastered on his face. People easily noticed it because unlike his usual gleeful self, today, he was strangely quiet all of a sudden and he greeted no one as he arrived at school which he rarely do. 

The reason behind this sour mood was the fact that his father, Kim Seonho, froze his credit card without him notifying about it. Mingyu's father thought that his son was living the rich life spending here and there without any thought that he was spending the money he didn't earn at all. His father considered that it would be best to control his son's life for a while. He doesn't want an incompetent successor at all and Mingyu must possess the capability of what a true ruler is. 

He was sent to Shinwa Academy to learn the basics of business and marketing as his family, owns at least 50% of the running businesses in the whole Korea and soon, he will be inheriting most of it. His father wants Mingyu to be a competent individual and not a carefree fool who spend his time clubbing and fooling around with girls just because he has the money. 

Kim Mingyu was already a third year college student. He majors in Business and Economics and he performs really badly at school. 

"Yo... That's a strange look you wear on your face." His friend, Lee Seokmin appeared next to him.  
Seokmin was yet another wealthy individual. His family is popular in the Fashion industry. He was interested in fashion as well but he too, being the eldest male in the family must learn how economics works that's why he's attending the same seminar as Kim Mingyu.

They entered the classroom with Mingyu ignoring Seokmin's existence. He dropped his things on the nearest table and sat there looking bored. Seokmin noticed how Mingyu was behaving strangely that day. Knowing Mingyu's temper, Seokmin made a mental note not to bother him. After all, Mingyu seems to be in a deep thought and he looks rather frustrated. 

Seokmin sat quietly next to Mingyu. He kept observing if Mingyu's frown would cease at all but then Myungho and Jun, member to Mingyu's small gang appeared. Their group is popular for being the troublemakers in the Economic Department. No one can even call off the group because Mingyu was well known in the campus for being the son of the man who funds the school. His father was also a shareholder and without his father's money, the school have long time ago shut down. 

"Yo... Looks like the prince is in a sour mood." Myungho pointed out. Seokmin was making gestures on the side that it was not the right time to tease Mingyu. 

"How is your planning going on?" Jun asked. Myungho and Seokmin looked at Mingyu whose gaze suddenly turned dimmer. He was now glaring. 

"Now that you've mention it, I'm already preparing. I mean we're going to Jeju—" 

Mingyu suddenly shot up slamming his hands on desk on the process. He then glared at Myungho and Jun who both were shocked by the sudden rage emitting from Mingyu. 

"Ya... What's wrong with you?" Jun took his courage and asked Mingyu.

"Shut the hell up." Mingyu cursed and walked outside the classroom leaving his three companions confused. 

Mingyu was still mad about the fact that currently, he was penniless. All he has was the allowance that was given to him by his father and for him; it won't help him get by within the day. It was his first time feeling unconfident. What he has was some lunch money inside his pockets. 

It was still morning and the rush of students didn't amaze Mingyu at all. What he feel was pure gloom inside his chest and he could care less whether people look at him with judging eyes or fear. He feels drained and that's the only thought he could think of. 

As his mind was busy wandering in the world of nothingness, he felt a loud bump on his shoulder from someone. The impact was loud enough that it caused the person responsible to fall face first on the ground. Some people gave a shriek but knowing that it was Kim Mingyu who was involved, they ran away giving one last glance of pity to the poor person he's about to snap at. 

Mingyu's footsteps halted. In sync with the continuous noise of rush hour and endless footsteps, he could hear his heart pound behind his ears. He was supposed to be calm and sullen but slowly, he's turning angry. Few seconds passed by and everything suddenly turned quiet. Except for the same person who was quiet as he picked the books he's carrying from the ground. 

Mingyu's eyes found him. The guy doesn't seem to be aware how bumping with Kim Mingyu means trouble. He was busy collecting his scattered books and covering his bleeding nose. Once done, the guy stood up, bowed in front of Mingyu and walked away. For Mingyu, it felt like he was being mocked. 

Without thinking, he grabbed the guy's collar from his back causing the same guy to fall on the ground, this time falling butt first. A painful groan escaped his lips and he watched as Mingyu's eyes turned really angry as he looked at him. 

"What's with you?" The guy said. He clicked his tongue seeing that his books were once again scattered. 

"Do you know who I am?" Mingyu asked him beneath gritted teeth. 

The other guy didn't say anything. He went back collecting his stuffs once again before giving Mingyu "the look". This made Mingyu take a step back and let, whoever this guy walk away from him. 

He didn't have the urge to return back to class so he spent his time in the infirmary even if the nurse in charge insisted that he can't admit because he's all well, he forced his way inside. The nurse wasn't able to do anything. Two periods passed by with Mingyu just lying down awake on the bed he has occupied. The infirmary was really peaceful that time since there were no students who got admitted yet the silence seems deafening. 

Just as he was about to get tired of watching the ceilings, the door of the infirmary opened followed by footsteps that soon came into a halt. 

"Oh... Wonwoo-sshi." The head nurse greeted. 

"Good day Ma'am." He greeted back. Mingyu wasn't familiar with the baritone voice at all but he could tell that whoever that person who owns that voice sounds so intriguing. 

"Just help me with the inventory and we're done. We don't have that much to do anyways." The head nurse said. 

Mingyu heard shifting from outside the curtains. He didn't budge at all and remained lying down, listening to whatever was going on outside. He doesn't feel like doing anything that day so he thought that wasting time in the infirmary was the best idea. 

"I thought no one was admitted but why does that bed look occupied?" the same male voice asked. 

"Ah...That..." the old head nurse hesitated to speak. "He said he wanted to take some time off from classes."

"Eh? Is that an acceptable reason? Isn't it obvious that he's cutting classes? Who is he? Did he sign the admitting form?" Wonwoo kept on asking but looking at the head nurse, he could tell that she was hesitating for some unknown reasons. 

This made Wonwoo took the initiative and walked to the closed curtain. The head nurse stopped him but it was too late, Wonwoo have already slipped open the curtains revealing Kim Mingyu's shocked face. Mingyu didn't expect that Wonwoo-sshi to be so bold. 

Now they were looking at each other and the familiarity seems strange. 

Mingyu's expression dropped then he frowned. Wonwoo immediately noticed that this was the same smug person from earlier who almost initiated a fight with him if only he didn't intimidate him. 

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu coldly. 

"The same goes for you? Heh.. Are you the doctor?" Mingyu asked still looking as smug as he was before. 

The head nurse appeared next to Wonwoo looking all worries. She knows best that meddling with the sponsor's son would mean trouble most likely if it was someone as naïve as Jeon Wonwoo. 

"Ah... He's my intern." The head nurse explained. 

"Yes. I'm a student assistant here. How about you? You're in the business department right? I didn't know economics students have that much time in their hands." Wonwoo said with a straight face. 

"Ah... Wonwoo-sshi. Stop that. You see this student—" 

"Ma'am." Wonwoo said putting a hand on the head nurse shoulder. 'You don't have to explain. He's sick right? Should we go try and figure out if it's real?" 

"W...What do you mean?" Mingyu asked nervously. 

The head nurse retreated even if Mingyu gave him the death stare. This means that she should stop whatever it was that Jeon Wonwoo would do. Jeon Wonwoo on the other hand opened a cabinet and collected some stuffs. The head nurse went back to whatever she was doing earlier and then Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu's bed, grabbed the nearest stool available and put his stuff on the medical tray. 

Mingyu shot up and sat on the bed. 

"Why do you look so scared?" Wonwoo asked him. 

"What are you going to do?" Mingyu asked. "Do you know I can make your life a living hell if you messed with me?" 

"You see..." Wonwoo looked at him. He then went and grabbed the rubber, wrapped it onto Mingyu's available arm then opened the unused syringe pack with a rather intimidating sharp end. Mingyu could feel his innards clenching seeing that Wonwoo's face didn't change at all even after the empty threats he just spouted. 

"I'm still a rookie at taking blood samples but it will be a great practice." Wonwoo smiled evilly. 

Even before Wonwoo could poke Mingyu's arm, he shoved Wonwoo's arm away and hopped out of the bed. Without even wearing his shoes, he ran away from the infirmary. It was a humiliating sight but Mingyu—Mingyu hates injections. He sort of hates anything that involves injections. It was an explainable phobia that was developed when he was young. Since then, he started to fear injections. Sometimes he would faint, running was just another response and because of the adrenaline, he didn't know he'd run at the speed of the cheetah. 

He was panting when he came into a stop. He was carrying his shoes on his hands. He proceeded to wear it when he noticed that the same rubber was still wrapped on his arms. He removed it and pocketed it. He forgot about his frustrations because of that scary incident but it all came back when lunch break started. 

Mingyu's group found him walking idly towards the direction of the cafeteria and approached him. Myungho was still excitedly talking about their summer vacation at Jeju Island same goes with Jun. Seokmin on the other hand feels like something is off about Mingyu and the fact that he didn't treat them for lunch that day weird everyone out. 

"Hey... It's Monday. Why didn't you treat us?" Myungho pouted. 

"Whatever. You can buy your lunch anyways." Mingyu said bluntly. 

"Anyway... About the trip—" 

"I'm not going." Mingyu said and everybody suddenly stopped to look at him. Then they looked at each other. 

It was a first time that Mingyu won't be able to join. After all, he was the person who planned this trip. This caused a frustration on his friends end. They were all looking forward to the trip but seems like it will be cancelled. 

"But Mingyu!" Jun complained. "We already informed the other girls who are willing to join us. You said your father will help us getting the tickets."

"Yeah.. I also took some time shopping for summer clothes but... Why are you suddenly cancelling? That's so not you." Myungho followed. 

"Look.. Calm down guys. Maybe there's a reason why he won't be able to join." Seokmin reasoned out. 

"You're all rather chirpy and annoying today. Can't you shut the hell up?" Mingyu said angrily. 

"But we deserve an explanation!" Jun insisted. 

"Shut up. Buy your own tickets plan your own trip. I'm done with you." Mingyu said and left his three friends on the table. 

Myeongho wasn't buying it. Mingyu didn't explain at all the reason why he's pulling out of the trip. He followed Mingyu and insisted that he should go.

"Stop being a killjoy!" Myeongho called out to him. 

This caused Mingyu to snap. He's already mad yet this guy was still pestering him. Mingyu grabbed Myeongho's shoulder and landed a punch on his face. He can't hear anything anymore as his emotions got ahead of him. Myeongho didn't hesitate throwing his revenge punch on Mingyu's face. By then they started kicking and punching each other. 

Jun and Seokmin tried to stop the fight but they know very well how these two were when they fight. They give their best shot to it. It was their first time seeing them fight like that and it was hella scary even for them. The fight occurred in the cafeteria so there were shrieks of people and murmurs about the situation. They only halted when the teacher arrived and separated the two. 

Myeongho had bruised his face, Mingyu had a bloody nose and busted lips. 

"From the beginning, I really don't like you." Myeongho spat. 

Mingyu only glared at him. Together, the two were brought towards the discipline's office and though it wasn't Myeongho's entire fault; it was only him who got lectured by the discipline's office. This increased his hate for Mingyu. They were even made to write an explanation letter about what happened. 

"It's really nice right? Being the son of Kim Seonho. The privilege and all. What can a mere commoner like me do?" Myeongho taunted. He's making sure that Mingyu could hear everything. 

Mingyu on the other hand was getting pissed by Myeongho's words but for the sake of it being done, he resisted and went on with writing the paper. He finished before Myeongho and was told to go to the infirmary. 

When he arrived there, the head nurse was already out of duty. It was only Jeon Wonwoo who was there. He was reading a book and had his earphones plugged in his ear but he quickly noticed when Mingyu entered. 

He was ready to fool around again but stopped when he saw Mingyu's face. 

"W..What happened to your face?" Wonwoo asked. He was fine earlier but he returned with a busted face. 

"Where's the head nurse?" Mingyu asked. 

"She's having lunch right now." Wonwoo stood up and grabbed a chair for Mingyu to sit. "Sit here."

Mingyu only looked at Wonwoo with a blank face. 

"It's strange. You run away from here all fine but look at you returning with a busted face." Wonwoo grinned. "Shall we patch you up?"

"Stop with your dirty antics you quack." Mingyu retorted. 

Wonwoo have collected all the stuffs he needed to treat Mingyu's injury, 

"Sure... I still have more to learn but first aid is just a basic." Wonwoo said as he started cleaning up the blood that stained on Mingyu's skin. 

Mingyu winces when the cotton he's used touched the cut on his face. Wonwoo quickly apologized. Even if he was a med student, he still acts sloppily sometimes. When he's done, he grabbed the ointment and patted them on Mingyu's injury before patching him up. 

"Where's the other guy? Doesn't he need to be treated?" Wonwoo asked. He started scribbling details on the log book and he made Mingyu sign them up. 

"He's a thick skin bastard so I don't care." Mingyu said. "Am I done?"

"Sure. It's great you don't need stitches. Your wounds going to be fine in a few days. Too bad. I'm looking forwards to first aid stitches. Tch." Wonwoo said which made Mingyu's skin crawl.

"T...Then shall I go?" Mingyu said nervously. 

"Oh.. Of course. Just make sure not to dampen your wound for today." Wonwoo said and Mingyu found himself outside the infirmary heaving a relieved sigh. 

Just as he's outside. He met with his friends. They were heading towards the infirmary as well and Myeongho's hate for him was radiating. He didn't pay any attention to them and just passed by without talking even if Jun tempted to approach him. 

They arrived at the infirmary and were treated by the intern who made a scary face when he suggested if Myungho wanted some stitches. 

The day ended just like that. Mingyu made it home after class and people who invited him to go clubbing suddenly wondered why he refused going with them when he's they happy go lucky type. What more, the family driver drove him home. Even his keys were confiscated which made him fell really pathetic about himself. 

He started to have some realization. That the truth for him was money brings someone their happiness.


	3. Chapter 2

Mingyu arriving at home with a bruised face surprised no one. It was his habit to cause a commotion outside and it was a rare sight for him not to come home with a single injury on his face. It was dinner time when Mingyu arrived home to the kitchen which was a busy spot for maids who were serving the family. 

Arriving at the kitchen, he grabbed some water and sat on the dining table. His father's face twitched seeing Mingyu's bruised face but didn't point it out. It was his step mother, Ha Yoon Ji who mentioned all about it. 

"I see you're making trouble once again? You should be grateful that your father is an influential man or you've long time ago got suspended at your school." She said this softly but Mingyu knows what her true motives were. She was pretending to care so his father would see her worth when in fact, she's just another lady that will pass by. 

"Who cares about your opinion?" Mingyu asked with a cocked brow. 

"Stop. We're in the middle of a meal." His father interrupted. 

"Ah... By the way. Our son Dino is once again the top 1 at his school. His teacher sent me a message that our son is doing well. I just feel bad that he's not with us. My heart should've been happier." She said. 

It has become a habit for Mingyu to listen to this lady's nonsense rambling. Dino was his half brother. They were not even blood related. Ha Yoon Ji was a popular actress that's why she was introduced to Mr. Kim who quickly got attached to her because of her words. Dino was from her past marriage but Mr. Kim didn't really see it as a big deal and treated Dino as another son next to Mingyu

Comparing Dino to Mingyu, Dino was a competitive individual. He was sent to the US to study there and his mother was so proud that he made it to a well known high school in the area. Dino was a performer maybe he inherited it from his mom and she was very supportive about the career path his son wants to take. But knowing that there's no real money in performing arts, her mother pulled him away from the local performing group he's member with and sent him to states so he could focus in studying finance. 

Dino seems to be performing great at his school. Perhaps for his mother, it was the best decision ever. Mingyu keep hearing the same bullshit from her everyday. The praises that were meant for Dino was endless but he doesn't want to hear anymore. 

"When will you give back my card?" Mingyu interrupted what his step mother was saying. 

"You rude child! I was talking about—"

"When you've matured enough." His father said without even looking at him. "Looking at your face right now. I see my punishment isn't really that effective."

"Stop being unreasonable! I just want my life back!" Mingyu pressed. 

"Your life?" His father looked at him. "Don't you know that the money you're spending is from my hard work? Don't you feel any shame?" 

"Right. This child is thinking that he's better than the rest. Just because you're his child." His mother added up. 

"Why will I feel any shame? Shouldn't you be the shameless one? You left mother to die because of your ideals. You priority work over your love ones. It's nothing but a disgusting reason." Mingyu said angrily then walked out of the table. 

"YOU PUNK!" His father screamed in angriness. 

"GIVE BACK MY CAR KEYS AND MY CREDIT CARD. If not. You won't ever see me again.!" Mingyu threatened and stormed towards his room. 

People always say that Mingyu has it all coming from a wealthy family. From luxurious things to fancy cars to expensive clothes, he was seen having them all. Everyone was envious of him. People go near him because of his money and make friends with him to join his name. Sometimes, Mingyu was happy that he has them all but the truth is, none of those were enough to make him happy. 

Inside his heart, he always feels empty. Ever since his mother's death, he never felt what true happiness really is. Maybe material stuffs would be able to put a smile on his face but that satisfaction doesn't last for a long time. He thought that impressing people will make him happy but now that he became incapable of it, he realized that none of those matters. 

\--

Mingyu didn't know that he fell asleep. He woke up the next day after receiving a message from Seokmin. He reads it and shrugged it off. He prepared for the day and had breakfast alone at that long lonely table. Once again, the house was empty. He wonders if a family should behave like that around each other. 

He was sent to school by the family's car and once again, he must face the day without nothing. On the table, he found his allowance for the day. Like yesterday, it was the same. Lunch money with an extra if ever he wants to take the bus home. 

Entering the campus, he spotted the intern from yesterday. He was busy reading his notes with his earphones plugged once again. From Mingyu's perception, the intern guy looked really carefree. He also made him really intimidated with his weird glare the first time they met. 

"Yo." Mingyu patted the intern's shoulder making him flinch. 

"It's you." Wonwoo greeted. "

"You always look as if you're busy with something." Mingyu pointed out. 

"Are we now in the talking terms?" Wonwoo frowned and walked ahead of Mingyu who just followed him. 

"Come on. Don't give me the cold shoulder." Mingyu nagged. Wonwoo got fed up with him and closed his book, went and glared at Mingyu who was giving him the puppy eyes. 

Wonwoo didn't say anything and just continued walking. He arrived at his classroom with Mingyu at his tail. He's not sure why the guy keeps following him. He disappeared soon after when classes started and Wonwoo finally heaved a relaxed sigh. It's not his habit tending onto needy people. He sees Mingyu as a needy one. 

"Who's that guy from earlier?" Lee Jihoon, a classmate appeared next to Wonwoo. They were in the same course. 

"No one." Wonwoo said. 

"He's that famous Kim Mingyu isn't it? Why is he following you?" Kwon Soonyoung appeared as well. 

"Eh? He's that famous?" Lee Jihoon sounded surprised. "Then can you ask him to make us a recommendation?"

"Recommendation for what?" Kwon Soonyoung frowned. 

"To give us hospital internship. If he's that Kim Mingyu. His father is a popular person in the business industry. I've heard from the news that he's also an investor at Myungsoo Hospital." Lee Jihon informed. 

"Really? So he's a big shot?" Kwon Soonyoung looked more interested. He looked at Wonwoo. "Come on! Should we ask that guy a favor? You two look like you're in good terms. And if ever we get an internship at Myungsoo. We can already assure a good life ahead of us." 

Soonyoung pretended to sob. Lee Jihoon joined him but they heard Wonwoo sigh. 

"You see. If ever we seek for a favor, there's always a compensation needed for that. Why don't we work hard and be the first people to snatch a slot for an internship at Myungsoo." Wonwoo spoke. 

"Ah... You see." Kwon Soonyoung hesitated. 

"Yoon Jeonghan controls everything." Lee Jihoon said. "He's already a resident doctor at Myungsoo so I bet he's going to look for interns who are close with him."

"Eh?? But didn't he just start his residency. Who is he to control whoever wants to take an internship at Myungsoo?" Soonyoung frowned. 

"Will you get intimidated with Yoon Jeonghan all your life?" Wonwoo sighed. "Just try your best, keep up with the grading system and make sure you get an average required for you to obtain an internship at Myungsoo." 

"There you go again looking all serious." Lee Jihoon chuckled. "Well... I guess we have to try." 

"But really... you should take a shot with that boy from earlier. Getting a recommendation from his father will make us to Myungsoo. You should think about it." Soonyoung grinned. 

This made Wonwoo question himself. Kim Mingyu looked interested about something that's why he followed him and if ever... if ever he got close with Mingyu. He would be able to get to Myungsoo Hospital. It has been his dream to be a nurse at Myungsoo and have a reputation that will help him and his family. But then he's not the type to lean onto unfair and dirty tactics just for the sake of him stepping up. 

Wonwoo shook his head and went back to studying. Midterm was already approaching and he must, once again obtain the rank number 1 in the nursing department. After the two hours class, Wonwoo packed his things up to go to the school clinic. Kwon Soonyoung appeared next to him once again and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Depending on Ms. Jung will not bring you to Myungsoo. You must ask Kim Mingyu to help us." Soonyoung smiled and left. 

He arrived at the clinic wearing a confused expression. Sure, he insisted that he work as an intern at the school clinic because he heard the news that it was Ms. Jung who helped Yoon Jeonghan to grab an internship at Myungsoo. Though he didn't really open up his motives towards Ms. Jung, he was expecting that she would be able to help him being her intern. 

There's only one month left for him to find another place to do his on the job training and while others in the same seminar have already found a hospital where they will do their internship, Wonwoo was still at loss. He doesn't know when Ms. Jung will give her the recommendation or if ever she will. 

"Good morning." Ms. Jung greeted then her eyes landed to the closed curtains sign that a bed is once again occupied. 

"He's here again." She mentioned and Wonwoo glanced at the closed curtain. He realized that perhaps, it was Kim Mingyu who's occupying the bed once again. After dropping his stuff off, he headed towards the closed curtain but got disappointed that it was guy from the engineering department who was there. 

Wonwoo felt his veins popping watching the elegant man lie down on the bed. It's as if he was sparkling underneath the bright lights and the relaxed face he wore was nothing but annoying for Wonwoo. This guy came from America and though Wonwoo had a prejudice that American people were brute and violent, this guy was far from that. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and with a smile looked at Wonwoo. 

"I've been waiting for you." He said in a gentle tone. He reached out for Wonwoo's hands and tried to pull him towards the bed but Wonwoo didn't budge. 

"Like I tell you... The infirmary is not a place to rest." Wonwoo sighed. 

"But I like seeing you here... In your white uniform.. It never fail to faze me." He said then sat up, still holding Wonwoo's hands. "Jeon Wonwoo-sshi. I'm really serious about you." 

Wonwoo scrunched up his nose and snatched his hand away. 

"Joshua-sshi." Wonwoo said. "If you come here once again without really being ill, I have no choice but report you to the council. You—"

"Ah... You're wrong this time. I am here because I sprained my ankle.' Joshua said and when Wonwoo looked at his leg, it was really bandaged. "The hospital I visited really did me bad so I had to consult Ms. Jung about my leg. She said I'll be fine and recommended me to rest here." 

Wonwoo sighed. 

"If that's the case, then I'll let you rest." 

"Consider what I have told you." Joshua smiled and Wonwoo closed the curtains behind him. 

Defeated, he headed towards his table and started opening his notes and read some of the highlighted words. 

"You really like studying don't you?" Ms. Jung said seeing the dedication Wonwoo always put when it comes to studying. "Do you want some cookies?" 

She asked since she's on her coffee break but this time she had some cookies.

"I have to put more effort in studying. And I didn't know you like cookies." Wonwoo said.

"Oh.. It was given by that kid." Ms. Jung said. 

"That kid?" Wonwoo asked. 

"From yesterday. He seems to take a liking on me. But you see I'm taking good care of my sugar that's why I'm asking you." Ms. Jung smiled. 

"How about me? Won't you ask me if I want one?" Joshua said from the other side of the curtain. 

"Do you? I'd gladly share." Ms. Jung said and proceeded to where the patient for today was. 

Wonwoo wondered. Mingyu doesn't seem to be the affectionate type when it comes to people yet he gave Ms. Jung some cookies? This caused a frown to form on Wonwoo's face but since he must put his priorities first, he set aside the thoughts and went with reviewing. 

Lunch time came and Ms. Jung left the infirmary to his care. Joshua Hong sounds asleep in his quarters and when Wonwoo thought he'll have a peace of mind, the door of the infirmary opened and Kim Mingyu appeared. Wonwoo looked at him as he sat next to the vacant chair next to him and went leaned his head on the table without saying anything. Mingyu still looked frustrated about something and since they're not that close, Wonwoo didn't bother asking him. He tried to focus himself with his studying but the sullen look Mingyu wore started to bother him.

"You see I'm no psychiatrist but I could tell you're thinking about something." Wonwoo said that made Mingyu looked at him. 

"I think I've lost my friends." Mingyu sulked. 

"Why?" Wonwoo asked without looking at Mingyu.

"I'm a disappointment." He sighed. 

Wonwoo closed his notebook and looked at Mingyu behind his glasses. He wore one today because his contacts were drying his eyes out and it was a bit painful.

"I don't understand though." Wonwoo muttered then Mingyu looked at him and smiled. 

"You looked good with glasses on." He said. 

This made Wonwoo frown. He then heard a shifting noise on the curtain and peeking from where they are was Joshua who was making a face filled with malice. Mingyu's brows shot up when he saw Joshua then he looked at Wonwoo. But that time, Wonwoo wondered why his face felt like they were burning when Mingyu said a compliment towards him. 

"Oh? Isn't it the famous Kim Mingyu?" Joshua said from where he was. 

"Is he that popular that's why you know him?" Wonwoo asked. 

"Well I guess we're acquainted. My father works in his father's company." Joshua said. "It's glad to see you around."

But Mingyu was quiet. Bad memories involving Joshua popped inside his head and he can't just avoid making a bad expression for Joshua to see. They're in bad terms. 

"You punched me real good the last time we see." Joshua chuckled, massaging his jaw that almost got dislocated because of Mingyu's punches. 

Mingyu stood up from where he was seated, looked at Wonwoo and spoke only to him. 

"I'll be back." He said with a clenched fist. 

Wonwoo don't know the reason between the fiery air surrounding the two. 

"You know him?" Wonwoo frowned. 

"Well sort of." Joshua answered. "You should not get involved with that guy. He's nothing but trouble."


	4. Chapter 3

Mingyu didn't expect the appearance of his enemy. It was in high school when he met Joshua Hong and back then, Joshua was just another trouble maker. No one really expected Joshua to behave like a violent person because of his calm nature but Joshua Hong was known in high school for being the notorious leader of the infamous Candy Gang. Mingyu never saw him fight but according to rumors, he knocked 3 people unconscious causing them to get admitted at the hospital but because he was the son of a famous congressman in the city that time, the school didn't suspend him. He was just given a very light punishment. It was yet another case of being privileged,

Mingyu really didn't associate with Joshua until the family banquet happened. Joshua made fun of him—he's with his lackeys and this made Mingyu snap at him. He jabbed him straight on the face causing him to fall on the ground and the other guys, knowing that Mingyu's the reason why they were having a nice life didn't dare touch him. In the end, it was Joshua who took all the blame for what happened and since then, they started to have this hate relationship with each other. 

"It's been a while since I've seen his face." Joshua commented then he laughed. "He really looked innocent and nice in high school. He really likes smiling but when his mother died all that sparks emitting around him disappeared." 

Wonwoo watched Joshua's face as if he's having a good time exposing Mingyu's past. 

"That's really a bad habit. Making fun of other people's suffering." Wonwoo pointed out. 

"Eh.. Eh... But since I can't really take my revenge on him then shouldn't I be happy when he suffered?" Joshua reasoned out. 

Wonwoo stood up from where he was seated and walked to where Joshua was. He went and grabbed Joshua's injured leg and pulled it causing a wince to escape Joshua's lips. 

"Should I make this injury worse?" Wonwoo asked behind the gleam of his glasses. 

"Eh.. Please no! I still want to play basketball." Joshua pleaded and Wonwoo released his leg. 

"Then you should live your life decently. Stop picking on people's weaknesses." Wonwoo said as Joshua pouted, protecting his ankle from Wonwoo. 

"When did you become so scary?" Joshua sulked. 

"And stop acting cute. It's annoying. You should try to mature. You're old enough to understand life. Don't make me disappointed." Wonwoo said this seriously. Joshua on the other hand seems not to care at all and his focus was on his injured ankle that Wonwoo just grabbed. 

\--

"What's up?" Seokmin called out to Mingyu after their classes for the day but Mingyu ignored him as he collected his stuff and walked outside of the classroom. Seokmin didn't budge at all and kept following Mingyu until Mingyu decided that Seokmin's being annoying enough and decided to face him. 

He saw Jun and Myeongho passed behind them but didn't approach him like Seokmin did. 

"Ah... I see you guys haven't made up. When is this going to end?" Seokmin sighed. "Ah by the way... Have you decided where you will conduct your internship? I'm trying out for Gongsu Industries." 

"You called me out just for that?" Mingyu said confusedly. 

"Well I really don't have anything to say. I just want to know if you're mad at me." He said honestly. 

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm mad at myself." Mingyu explained. 

"So you mean you really don't hate Myungho and Jun?" Seokmin clarified. Mingyu stared at him. "Ah... Of course. You're not mad. But then how come you look really troubled lately?" 

Seokmin asked as they started walking. 

"I'm really in a bad mood. My father confiscated my card, he confiscated my car keys." Mingyu scratched his head in frustration. 

"Oh.. So that's why you're coming to school in your family's car." Seokmin realized. 

"Basically." Mingyu sighed. 

'Perhaps it was because of the recent issue at the club we went last time." Seokmin said. This caused Mingyu to pay attention to him as he was curious about the details of this issue. 

"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked. 

"Apparently after we left the club, it was raided by the police because an informant gave the authorities the tip that drugs were being sold at that club." Seokmin spoke.

"Really? Why didn't I know that?" Mingyu questioned. 

"You should be glad that you don't know or we will be questioned by the authorities. We were really saved the last minute. Jun and Myeongho was shocked as well when they heard of it and was relieved that we all left the club earlier than usual. Or maybe our ass will be kissing the prison bars." Seokmin shook his head. 

"What about the club?" Mingyu asked. 

"It's still being investigated. You don't have to worry though. It's not like we consume those." Seokmin said in disgust. "Maybe that's why your father was furious. Mine was really agitated when he learned that it was the same club we visited that night and I got my ass whooped real good. You just have to apologize and maybe he would return your stuffs soon." 

Mingyu only looked at Seokmin. 

"Ah by the way... Who's that guy you're with today? Is he a nursing student?" Seokmin asked. 

"Well.. Yeah." Mingyu shrugged. "I've seen Joshua in the infirmary when I pay a visit."

"EH???? Then dude better watch your back. What if he started getting revenge on you?"

"Then I'll just punch him on the face again." Mingyu said. 

Seokmin only shook his head and bid farewell as he headed for his car which was located in the parking lot. 

"WAN'T TO HOP IN?" Seokmin yelled from afar but Mingyu shook his head sign that he was refusing. Just as he's done talking with Seokmin, he saw the same guy wearing the nursing uniform and approached him. 

"Yo!" he patted Wonwoo's shoulder. It made Wonwoo look at him but with bored stare. "You going home?"

"Yeah. I'm walking at the bus station." He said. 

"Then shall I accompany you?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo only shrugged in response. 

They really didn't make any effort starting a conversation. Mingyu was busy looking around and feeling the breezy weather as they headed together towards the bus station. On their way, they passed by a small cart that sells some eomuktang and Mingyu looked at it curiously. On the other hand, Wonwoo felt hungry all of a sudden and bought a few sticks without even asking if Mingyu wanted some. 

"Does that young man doesn't like skewers?" the old lady vendor asked. That's when Wonwoo looked beside him and saw that Mingyu was still there. He thought that Mingyu walked before him but now, he looked like as if he was drooling at the sight of the food before him. 

"Do you want some?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu and he nodded aggressively. 

"I don't really have extra money with me so I'm expecting that you'll pay for me—at least for now." Mingyu said and he proceeded to grab a few sticks and put it in his mouth. 

Wonwoo only shrugged it off and went on with eating. Once their mouths were fully satisfied and their stomach seems like it had enough, they started heading back on their path towards the bus station. That's when Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon's face suddenly popped inside Wonwoo's memory reminding him that he should take his chance.

"By the way?" Wonwoo started. 

"Hmm?" Mingyu looked at him. 

"Have you decided on your internship? Next semester will be your last term at this school right?" Wonwoo spoke. It amused Mingyu how this time, Wonwoo was finally speaking, asking him stuffs and whatever. 

"Perhaps one of my father's company. There's really a lot but depending on my performance this sem, either he put my internship at a low income business of a higher one. But honestly, I'm not really interested in economics. It's pure bullshit that I don't get." Mingyu explained sounding frustrated. "How about you?" 

"I'm aiming for Myungsoo." Wonwoo said honestly. 

"Myungsoo... Ah! That hospital. It will be great seeing you working there. Yoon Jeonghan was your senior from the medical department right? He's pretty popular at the hospital." Mingyu was grinning. 

"Really?" Wonwoo's eyes sparked. 

"Yes? At least I've heard his name being talked about by some of the staffs I am acquainted with there and I've heard he's from the same university as mine." Mingyu explained. 

"You're really an impressive person huh?" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with admiration. This caused Mingyu to feel embarrassed all of a sudden but Wonwoo looked really sincere so he just smiled at him. 

"Not really." Mingyu said humbly. 

"By the way... How are you acquainted with Joshua Hong?" Wonwoo found himself asking. 

"Ah... That... They're bad memories so I'd rather not speak about it. Plus it happened many years ago." Mingyu said. "Ah... By the way want me to help you get to Myungsoo?" 

This question caught Wonwoo off guard. He's confused whether he'll grab the opportunity or be fair towards the other applicants who wanted to have their internship at Myungsoo Hospital. But then, considering the fair amount of potential candidates, there were chances that he would miss it. He started to question himself—he just said earlier that he will do the fair process of getting admitted instead of playing dirty tricks. 

Wonwoo sighed. 

"Well... I guess I have to think about it." When he said this, he almost punched himself for not taking the opportunity to be able to get a slot. Even if he was close with Ms. Jung, her connections was unstable and there are still rare chances that he would get there. 

Wonwoo's head was occupied by the same thought that he didn't notice that they were already on the bus and was on their way home. He grabbed the vacant seat at the farthest back where Mingyu had already sat. 

Mingyu took the seat next to the bus window and next to him, Wonwoo sat. Wonwoo was still thinking about Kim Mingyu's offer. 

"I...If I ever take up on your offer—" he said this in a low voice and immediately halted it. 

"What is it?" Mingyu asked unable to comprehend what Wonwoo just said because of the bus suddenly hissing. 

"Ah... Nothing." Wonwoo bit his lip. 

"I think it is my first time riding the bus home." Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him. That statement proves his privilege that Wonwoo has yet to experience. These two are of the opposites; one was born with a silver spoon in his mouth while the other was just an average. One can achieve anything he desires too because of the power his blood line posses while the other must strive hard in order to get ahead of their current level. 

Yet despite their differences, they now share the same bus and were seated next to each other. They were taking the same route that time and on their way home, none of those mentioned was needed. 

The bus stopped after what felt like minutes and Mingyu bid Wonwoo farewell. Wonwoo then went and plugged his earphones for the remaining minutes of the bus ride. It was a daily routine for him as no one in his family owns a car nor knows how to drive it. 

In the future... Maybe I'll be the one. He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

Mingyu recalled the night he rode the bus home seated next to Wonwoo. That time, there seems like a lingering feeling that reached his stomach upon knowing that Wonwoo was seated next to him. There were moments that Wonwoo napped and leaned on his shoulder and recalling those scenes made Mingyu blush. 

It was the same night that he had a conversation with his father when he arrived home. It was supposed to be dinner time but looks like no one was really paying attention. The long table was empty. Mingyu was greeted by their house workers and was asked "Do you want some dinner Sir?" to which he just ignored. 

On the vast living room, seated on one of the couches was his father. He has a cup of tea on the glass table and he seems to be busy reading the daily newspaper that he already read that day. He was already in his home clothes sign that he's been home for a while yet Mingyu's head can't help but question why that day.... No one was bothering with the kitchen. 

He approached his father who seems to be waiting for him. As soon as Mr. Kim's eyes landed to where Mingyu was, he folded the newspaper and cleared his throat. 

"Why aren't you in the kitchen? Where is she?" it was Mingyu's first question. He was pertaining to his step mother. It was always her face that he see whenever he arrives home yet that annoying face was nowhere to be found today. 

"We had an early dinner because your Mom has an appointment." His father answered him. 

Him, mentioning that that wicked woman was Mom made Mingyu's stomach feel queasy. From the very beginning, that woman never treated Mingyu as if she was her own and would often throw endless praises headed towards Dino. 

"Do you want to have dinner?" his father asked. He was not really the concerned type so Mingyu wondered why his father was behaving strangely. 

"Sure." Mingyu said.

"Then... Shall we go to the kitchen?" his father said which made Mingyu's suspicion increase. As they were walking towards the kitchen, Mingyu stopped and faced his father. 

"You're strange today." He said to which the old man only chuckled. 

They went towards the kitchen and surprisingly, Mr. Kim Seonho went towards the counter. He dismissed everyone who was in the kitchen that their job for the day was done and made them rest. On the other hand, he collected some recipe from the packed refrigerator and spread it on the counter table then nodded to himself as if agreeing that all recipes was in fine for him to use. 

All the time Mingyu watched his father perform strange acts towards him. It's been a while since he saw the man work in the kitchen. He was 5 years old when he last saw him and series of memories started playing before Mingyu's eyes. 

He can't recall it completely but according to his mother's stories. Once, they run a small noodle house as their business and his father's noodle was the best in the local area. The shop was attached outside their small antique house and it was pretty popular day and night for people who crave for some warm noodles. Mingyu's mother was the one helping his father run the shop and though vague, Mingyu could remember how he could see smile on his parent's faces as they serve their customers. Because of the popularity of their noodles, there were many people who wanted to invest a business with him and through wise tactics and planning, their life slowly changed. 

From a couple who was mocked because of their incapacity to raise a family, they became well known for their inspiring stories. There were some noodle shops that still uses his father's recipe but upon tasting those countless of times, the flavor was ingrained into Mingyu's mouth and the taste of those duplicate noodles were not the same. 

The first year of continuous successful business running, the father still dedicated most of his life for his family but because of the increasing demand and lot of meetings to be dealt with, there were days that the father stopped coming home. Either he return home overworked of not return home at all. Mingyu watched all these happen before his eyes. He thought they were lucky to have him as the father but when his mother fell into sickness, even that much money his father earned were not enough to save her life. Even during her last minutes, she kept looking for him but never did he appear. It was the reason why Mingyu hated him but seeing his now old father doing his old job before him made Mingyu guilty. The old man looks like he's enjoying himself as he cooked, after all it was his foundation. 

Mingyu sat on the table, swallowing up the lump forming in his throat and after a few minutes, a steaming hot pot of noodles was served before him. Mingyu wanted to cry but he can't show that emotion yet towards his father. Even if it was a mean of peace making, he thought that such kind acts were not enough to make him forgive. 

"It's been a while since I prepared for someone." His father smiled. 

Mingyu proceeded to eat while his father watched. There was only silence between the two of them yet him, tasting the same cooking after some time made his eyes teary. He was reminded of so many memories he didn't know he had missed and though person in front of him have changed, his cooking skills was retained. He managed to finish the whole bowl and then with his tears streaked face he looked at his father. 

Mr. Kim didn't say anything. Instead, he put Mingyu's car keys on the table together with his black card. Mingyu was surprised. He thought he won't be able to see those but upon living without them for days, he thought that having that much money wasn't really a necessity. 

"I know I'm not doing enough to prove myself to you." His father started. "I have to apologize for many things I didn't realize until now. I'm giving you all these material gain thinking it will bring you happiness and I made the mistake of doing those miserable things towards you. I hope you forgive me." 

So the purpose was to apologize. When he's done, he left the table and walked outside of the kitchen.

Mingyu was still quiet as he stared at his car keys and his credit card. He grabbed them and put it in his pocket. Though feeling awkward, Mingyu thought that he should give him his thanks but his father already disappeared. Disappointed, Mingyu returned to his room and threw himself on the bed. 

He was staring at the ceilings. He thought that even though his stuffs were back, there seems to be no sense for it. He's not interested anymore in going on the trip with his friends. Even though he hangs out with them, his chest felt like there's still a hole that must be filled inside of it. He felt the need to talk to someone and scanned his contact list for some people who would appreciate if he called them. Then the thought of Wonwoo crossed his mind. Mingyu clicked his tongue when he realized that they never exchanged their numbers. 

He ended up tossing the phone aside with a sigh. Then the thought of his inactive instagram account crossed his mind. He made it before because his ex-girlfriend tried her best to make Mingyu flex her on the social media platform but when they broke up, Mingyu stopped using that account. There were some girls who were sending him messages but he's too bored to entertain one that will surely not last that long. 

As he was scanning his instagram feed, an account was suggested to him. It was Wonwoo's. His profile was a picture of him standing in a classroom wearing his white nursing uniform and was smiling. 

Mingyu clicked on his picture to see more of his account but the account was set to privacy. At first, Mingyu hesitated whether he should try and send Wonwoo a request to follow but he end up clicking on them and quickly closed the app and went back on trying his best to sleep. 

As he was a bit tired when he came home and his heart was satisfied with the very tasty meal, it didn't take a while when he finally fell into a deep slumber. He dreamed of eating the same flavor his father made but he was knocked awake when he fell on his bed while drooling. It was 2 in the morning when he woke up. 

A notification popped on his phone with the message "@jwwoo accepted your follow request". Mingyu's heart started to thump softly inside his chest and he can't help smiling knowing for a fact that Wonwoo noticed him. His drowsiness suddenly disappeared because of that notification. Mingyu decided to check on Wonwoo's account and surprisingly, it was aesthetically maintained. There were few photos of him in grayscale wearing the same nursing uniform he wore on daily basis, his book, the elegance of his habits. There was a matching color scheme per photo and somewhat it made Mingyu question himself. He's not really the type to do social media a lot and when he visited his own page after what feels like years, series of embarrassing memories that were uploaded appeared before his eyes. 

He can't help but cringe with here and there photos of him and his ex-girlfriend acting all sweet and shit. He met her during one of those parties hosted by his friends and they forced them to date seeing that they were a good match, physically. It was one of Mingyu's horrible relationships that he doesn't want to remember. He ended up deleting everything at that account. 

Instead, he uploaded one which was a photo of him on the beach. 

\---

"Hey have you heard of the news?" Jihoon came rushing one morning. He was panting when he arrived at his classroom and on his hand was a magazine. It looks like one of those fashion magazine and Wonwoo and Soonyoung wondered why Jihoon, of all people have that. 

"What?" Soonyoung frowned. He was busy sipping his fruit milk and was conversing with Wonwoo about their assignment for that day. 

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh and then flashed the magazine in front of Wonwoo and Soonyoung. On the front page was a photo of Yoon Jeonghan and another guy but they both were wearing a doctor's uniform and smiling proudly. 

Soonyoung's mouth fell agape. Wonwoo's too. It was their senior that they're looking up to. Soonyoung snatched the magazine from Jihoon's hand and together they looked at the magazine. 

"The future of modern medicine: Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol." Soonyoung read it then the three of them looked at each other. Soonyoung began reading the article and every statement he reads, the three of them gave their ohhs~ and ahh~ proving that they were impressed by the content. 

"What magazine is that?" Wonwoo asked. 

"Oh? I just saw it at the lobby. I picked it because Yoon Jeonghan was on the front." Jihoon sniggered. 

"But it says here that they're doing a very good job at Myungsoo that they've become an icon there." Soonyoung explained. Wonwoo this time looked at the magazine and threw Jihoon a nasty glare. It was just the school's magazine. Even if they don't feature Yoon Jeonghan on the front, he's already popular with people.

"But still impressive yes." Jihoon's eyes were sparkling.

After his classes for the morning session, Jeon Wonwoo went out to the classroom and decided that before he dropped by the clinic, he should pick some sweets as that morning he just feel like he's too tired to move around and perhaps some sweets would be able to energize him.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, he saw Kim Mingyu on one vacant table and he was seated with what looks like his friend. They were having a really serious conversation about something. 

Wonwoo bought two pieces of energy bars and a bottle of water. Lazily, he proceeded to leave the cafeteria just when Mingyu saw the usual white nursing uniform and without hesitating, he approached Wonwoo. 

"Hey!" Mingyu greeted him with a smile. 

Wonwoo was startled but he doesn't have the energy to deal with someone so radiant so he just nodded and proceeded with walking. 

"I'll pass by later." Mingyu said and behind him, Seokmin was looking. 

"Are you friends with that guy?" Seokmin asked him. 

"Barely." Mingyu said and together the two of them returned to their classrooms. 

Noon came and sure enough, Mingyu didn't break his promise and arrived at the infirmary carrying two boxes of convenience store bento. The infirmary was indicated as close but Mingyu didn't bother and went inside. On the desk was Wonwoo, his head was slumped there and he seems to be sleeping with his earphones plugged inside his ears. 

Mingyu was taken aback by the scenario but he didn't dare wake the guy up. Instead, he grabbed one vacant seat near where Wonwoo was and sat next to him. Mingyu saw the discomfort on Wonwoo's other side of the face because of his glasses so he went and removed it to set it aside. 

Not really knowing what to do, Mingyu decided to watch the sleeping Wonwoo. He also leaned his head on the table and went with watching his sleeping face. Mingyu saw the crease on Wonwoo's forehead so he poked it so that his face would relax and then he smiled to himself by how silly the thing he just did earlier. 

Mingyu noticed the usual notebook Wonwoo carried. It was the same notebook he would read over and over again even when he's walking. Mingyu realized how hard of a worker Wonwoo was and for some reasons, he was impressed by this person. As Mingyu watched Wonwoo's face, he saw how his eyelashes were short and delicate, his lips were a bit ajar and his nose would scrunch up every now and then. 

After a few minutes of falling into his deep slumber, Wonwoo opened his eyes to see that Mingyu's face was near his but this time, Mingyu's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. Wonwoo also noticed the plastic goods next to Mingyu. He doesn't know why the dude was in the infirmary the first place but then he was reminded of what Mingyu said earlier. 

"I'll pass by later."

Wonwoo noticed how his heart was pounding in a silly ways. It was as if he was happy about something. Along with this silly pounding of his chest were the butterflies cheering inside his stomach. He have read about that symptoms from something and Wonwoo was a bit worried that he would about to suffer the same dilemma. He started scanning for his notebook about the answer just when Mingyu suddenly woke up. He started massaging his neck and dumbfounded looked at the window in front of him. 

"Where is this?" he asked while scratching his head. That's when he looked beside him and saw Wonwoo looking at him. 

"A..Ahhh! Of course!" Mingyu smiled then grabbed the bento box he bought from the convenience store earlier. "I came here to bring you lunch."

Wonwoo frowned. 

"But it's already cold. I didn't know I fell asleep." Mingyu said honestly. 

"We have a microwave here." Wonwoo said and snatched the boxes from Mingyu's hands and went to where the microwave was. 

He did this because he wanted to escape. Sitting near that person made him feel unstable. He still doesn't understand the concept of that blissful feeling inside his stomach. He collected his breath before the last second of the microwave ring. 

Mingyu was stretching when Wonwoo arrived on the table carrying the two boxes. He smiled at Wonwoo's direction and it made Wonwoo's heart flutter. 

"S..Stop doing something so ridiculous." Wonwoo suddenly said. This made the smile on Mingyu's face disappear. 

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. But it's strange..." Wonwoo took a deep breath. "Every time you're kind to me. My heart beats unstably. I.. I don't know what this disease is but I am scared to know. I have so many dreams I need to achieve." 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm upon hearing what he just said. 

"Your heart beats unstably because of me?" Mingyu frowned and then he went and put Wonwoo's arm on his chest. Wonwoo's eyes widened. It was the same for Mingyu. What more, his face started to burn bright red. 

Wonwoo pulled out his arm and proceeded to grab the thermometer but yet again, Mingyu snatched him, his time landing a kiss on Wonwoo's lips. 

Wonwoo was shocked and it took him a few seconds before he realized what happened. 

THEY WERE KISSING! Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away. He's shocked but he doesn't understand why of all people Mingyu would do that to him. 

"I like you." Mingyu muttered. "Your symptoms are similar to mine. It's that strange feeling when you like a person. And... And I like you."

"W..What the hell are you saying?" Wonwoo was suddenly mad. He doesn't want to get mad at Mingyu but his impulse is telling him that he should. 

Mingyu didn't say anything. Instead he left the infirmary with a defeated sigh. He understands that it was his wrong for being provoked like that even if Wonwoo doesn't completely understand his feeling. Mingyu was aware that he fucked up but it was too late. He thought that he should cool his head for now before explaining his side towards Wonwoo. And hopes that by that time, Wonwoo would understand his side and at least listen to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Mingyu can't help but be bothered by the fact that he kissed Jeon Wonwoo. What more, he conveyed what he felt that instant which for sure shocked Wonwoo. 

"Ah... I fucked up." Mingyu groaned. They were inside the classroom, doing some subject activities and Seokmin noticed the frustration Mingyu wore. 

"Are you alright?" He frowned. 

Mingyu shot up and then grabbed Seokmin's collar in an attempt to kiss him but Seokmin shoved Mingyu's face away with wide eyes. 

"The hell you're doing?" Seokmin said angrily. 

"Right. What the hell did I do?!" Mingyu whined. "It's not normal to kiss people right?"

"Yeah. Not unless you like them." Seokmin said then frowned. He then looked at Mingyu "Do you like me?"

"Not even in your dreams." Mingyu said in disgust. Mingyu heaved a sigh. He thought Seokmin of all people won't understand it. Plus it's been a while since he talked with Jun or Myungho. Perhaps those two would answer him with sensible words but Seokmin is not them. 

"It's my first time seeing you frustrated over someone." Seokmin hummed. "You've dated and shit and now you're making a big deal about a simple kiss."

Seokmin then laughed but Mingyu felt so offended. Since it was a free period afterwards, he stood up and collected his stuffs. He was aiming for the library that time but he crossed path with Myungho and Jun when he was about to leave the room. Their eyes met. Jun nodded but Myungho completely ignored him. He went and headed to the direction of the library anyways but what shocked him was he saw Wonwoo together with two other guys from nursing department enter the library. He let them enter in first before her followed and he chose a few seats distant away from the three.

"Now now... Have you asked the guy?" Soonyoung pestered as they were looking for medical books from the book shelves. Mingyu was on the next aisle, he looks as if he was stalking the three and was being really weird. 

"Shut up. We need to work hard on the next exam so we can get in there." Wonwoo said scanning a book he picked and putting it on his vacant arms. 

"Doing the best won't assure you to get there." Jihoon sigh. "And here I think I would be able to get to work with Yoon Jeonghan."

"Why are you so obsessed with Yoon Jeonghan?" Soonyoung asked with a judging face. 

"Well he's pretty cool and his surgery skills are one of a kind." Jihoon explained. 

"Stop arguing. We're at the library." Wonwoo hushed the two and then they proceeded towards the table, Mingyu following him. 

They didn't talk more after and proceeded with their studying. On the other hand Mingyu was not really doing anything. His focus was more on Jeon Wonwoo and how he should apologize to him afterwards. But the thing about him is he really doesn't regret what he did but it sure offended Jeon Wonwoo. 

An hour passed and the three left. Mingyu of course followed them and he rushed to make sure he would be able to catch up with Wonwoo. He managed and the first thing he did was grab him on the shoulder and spun around. It shocked Soonyoung and Jihoon. What more, it caused Wonwoo's thing to scatter on the ground. 

Mingyu threw his hands up in the air as Wonwoo glared at him. 

"S..Sorry.. It's not really my intention—"

"Get lost!" Wonwoo said. He proceeded collecting his stuffs, Soonyoung and Jihoon helping him. 

"Hey isn't that the guy?" Soonyoung whispered to Jihoon. 

"Yeah... Should we tell him?" Jihoon asked. 

Once they were done collecting all those things that have fallen, Wonwoo stood up. Mingyu helped as well but Wonwoo was a bit mad to even care about him. He snatched the papers on Mingyu's hand and walked away from him. But Mingyu didn't give up. It has been bothering him for days and he can't help but over think about him. 

"Look! Can you please listen to me?" Mingyu pleaded. 

"What happened to them?' Soonyoung was talking with Jihoon. 

"Don't ask me. I don't really know the deal between these two." Jihoon whispered. 

Mingyu, to stop Wonwoo from walking stood in front of him, holding him on his shoulders and wearing the saddest and fakest puppy eyes he could pull off. 

"Just listen to me please." Mingyu said while Wonwoo could only sigh. "I need to explain—"

"Shut it. Find me later. I can't really talk about that with this many people." Wonwoo sighed then he pushed Mingyu aside and walked away. Soonyoung and Jihoon were left behind but a strange smile crept up Soonyoung's face. 

"You.. You're Kim Mingyu right?" Soonyoung was clasping his hands as if he was a salesman ready to sales talk Mingyu.

"What are you doing? You're weird." Jihoon said then pulled the same smile Soongyoung wore for Mingyu. 

"Ah.... My name's Kwon Soonyoung. We're friends with Jeon Wonwoo." Soonyoung said. "This guy is Lee Jihoon." 

"Yeah nice to meet you." Mingyu said and attempted to run but Soonyoung grabbed his shirt sign that not until he said his piece of mind, he won't let Mingyu away. 

They even dragged him towards the cafeteria and explained their side. Mingyu heard about it, it was really weird that these two strangers were seeking for his help but he had no choice but to listen to them. Well, they forced him to listen to them. 

"If you helped us with that we'll help you with Wonwoo." Soonyoung said, his hands still clasped but there was a serious glint in his eyes this time. 

"Wh..What are you saying?" Jihoon interrupted. 

"You like Wonwoo right?" Soonyoung asked with a cocked brow and a serious expression which surprised Mingyu a lot. He was now looking intently at Soonyoung.

"H..How can you tell that?" Mingyu said sounding taken aback. 

"HA HA. You may not know it but my ancestors are shamans and we can predict your future." Soonyoung bragged. 

"Stop telling lies. If you're a shaman you shouldn't be studying nursing." Jihoon said with a judging look then he looked at Mingyu. "Do you really like that guy? I thought you're a fearful guy but it looks like the rumors are not true considering that you're conversing with us like this." 

"Ah.... Well that..." Mingyu thought. Lately it's been really quiet and nothing strange has been happening. It's been a few months and aside from the small banter with Myungho, nothing else happened. 

"You've changed right?" Soonyoung pointed. "Is it because of love?" He then grinned. 

"Stop saying silly things." Mingyu stood up with a blush on his face. Jihoon and Soonyoung were now looking at each other with a blissful smile and then they let Mingyu go on ahead. When they returned to class, Wonwoo wasn't there so they proceeded to go to the infirmary and shocked to see the same old Joshua Hong there. 

"That guy is scarier that Kim Mingyu." Soonyoung whispered. 

"Quiet." Jihoon jabbed his sides as they went inside the infirmary. 

"Oh? Your friends are here?" Joshua sounded as if he was disappointed. "Well then... See you later."

He walked pass between Jihoon and Soonyoung who glared daggers on his back and rushed to where Wonwoo was seated. They noticed that his lips were busted.

"Dude." Soonyoung throw hands. 

"He's at it again. Why don't you report the guy to the disciplinary?" Jihoon said. 

"It's nothing. Stop over reacting." Wonwoo said then he pulled some tissues and wiped the blood from his lips. 

"Did he punch you?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Do not get involved." Wonwoo sighed. "It's not really none of your business so stand aside and not get involved with that guy."

"But dude. It's harassment. It won't stop until you graduate. Why don't ask Kim Mingyu for help? He can beat that guy's ass right?" Soonyoung said then Wonwoo glared at him. 

On the other hand, Jihoon sat next to Wonwoo. 

"Seriously you're keeping your secret real good. Don't you think it's time to tell us so we could help you?" Jihoon frowned. 

"Ah... Stop being annoying. Honestly it's none of your business." Wonwoo sounded mad. He even excused himself and went to the toilet. The two took this as a sign and left. They know Wonwoo's temper and it won't subside soon enough. He's good at repressing things but he tends to hold grudges. 

\--

Mingyu was driving on his way home when he passed by the same bus stop he went together with Wonwoo. Nervously, he thought of the possibility that he would meet Wonwoo there and he would ask him to ride his car instead of waiting for the usual bus to arrive. He spotted Wonwoo the moment he got there but strangely, a sleek black car appeared and Wonwoo entered in. Mingyu became suspicious so he followed the car. He thought that it was unusual for Wonwoo to ride a car. 

It drove to the crowded red district of the town and stopped at the parking lot of what looks like a hotel. Mingyu wasn't sure what to do but he watched as Wonwoo went inside with a man wearing a suit. 

Many thoughts keep running inside his mind. There's no way he's doing that with that man right? Of course he's not like that. Mingyu's head was filled with unwanted thoughts as he sat quietly in his car. When he can't endure it anymore, Mingyu's impulse was to run after Wonwoo. Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm which of course surprised him and alerted the guy wearing the suit. The guy attempted to grab Mingyu. Mingyu didn't expect that there was another guy in the car who quickly rushed when he saw that his colleague was being attacked. He kicked the first guy in the gut causing him to crawl on the ground and he tackled the second one, landing butt first on the ground as well. 

All the time Wonwoo was left speechless. He doesn't understand what to do and Mingyu forced him inside his car and together they drove off. Wonwoo's senses finally returned when they were on the high way. He was clutching his bag tightly and angrily he demanded Mingyu to stop the car. 

"Stop the car." Wonwoo demanded and Mingyu proceed to side the car and stop it. Wonwoo attempted to leave the car but it was locked. He looked at Mingyu whose eyes remained looking at the front and he grabbed Mingyu's collar so he's look at him. "Unlock it." 

Mingyu's eyes were cold when he looked at Wonwoo and it made him retract his hand away from Mingyu. 

"What are you doing there?" 

"It's none of your business. Unlock the door I—"

"I CAN'T!" Mingyu yelled. "I don't understand anything but you should stop doing that." 

"But I haven't done anything." Wonwoo said. 

"Of course. If I didn't go after you, you would do something you stupid nursing student. And you dared to go to that place in your uniform?" 

Wonwoo was quiet. 

"Who called you there?" Mingyu asked him. "Was it that dumbhead Joshua? You should stop talking with that guy anymore." 

Mingyu went and looked at Wonwoo and it was his first time noticing that his lips were busted. He reached out for Wonwoo's chin and with angry eyes observed the wounded lips. Wonwoo slapped his hand away from his face and throw the same angry glare at Mingyu. 

"Did he do this?" Mingyu asked. 

"Should I tell you?" Wonwoo deadpanned. "It's your stupid idea to go kissing at the infirmary when its Joshua Hong's sleeping quarters. He heard everything from that shut curtain and he threatens me that he would spread the news of us dating if I didn't agree to whatever he says."

Mingyu frowned. Now that he recalled about it, there was really an occupied bed when he went towards the infirmary. He thought that it was no big deal but then, he gasped and covered his mouth. 

"He was there?" Mingyu's eyes were wide from shock. Wonwoo nodded. 

"I don't know what he will do but he told me to come at that place. It could be something really disgusting but I think I need to put off. I don't want your name tarnished. Neither mine." Wonwoo explained. For a while, Mingyu's heart was touched that this guy was about to do something risky for him. 

He reached out for Wonwoo's hands and clutched onto it. Wonwoo didn't say something. He just let Mingyu hold his hand like that. The silence was relaxing yet it was disturbed by a phone call coming from Jeon Wonwoo's phone. He took it from his pocket and saw that the caller id was that of Joshua. 

"Joshua has your number?" Mingyu said. Wonwoo answered the call but even before he could speak, Mingyu snatched it from his hand and was the one who answered Joshua's call. 

"FUCK OFF YOU CREEP." He snarled and ended the call even blocking it. Joshua on the other hand burst out laughing from the humor the situation has brought him. 

Feeling jealous, Mingyu went and dialed his number so Wonwoo's phone number would ring at his phone. He returned it to Wonwoo and Mingyu saved Wonwoo's number in his phone. 

"You better answer mine when I call." 

Wonwoo looked at him with pure disbelief. Mingyu that time looked like a kid that has received a really wonderful gift. His eyes looked at Wonwoo with sparks in it.

"I really like you after all." Mingyu said with a smile.

Wonwoo averted his gaze and he pretended not to be affected by Mingyu's silly words but that time, his heart was beating harder compared to that time in the infirmary. He didn't say anything as Mingyu continued to drive.

"I'm not sure if you're ready to talk to me but I hope you cool down your head and then we could properly talk next time." Mingyu said as he stopped in front of Wonwoo's apartment complex.

Wonwoo after giving him his regards bid him farewell and the moment Mingyu arrived home, he excitedly send a message towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo replied but with a blank message yet Mingyu's heart was leaping. He realized that he sound like some stupid teenager experiencing his first love.


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait what? You're telling me that Jeon Wonwoo ditched us?" Joshua said impatiently. He took one last sip from the glass of whiskey on his hand and stood up from the couch where he was seated earlier. 

He took a deep sigh and walked out of the building cursing his brains out because his plan to fool around just messed up but he had to remain cool after all. He just wants to mess with Mingyu's head by using Jeon Wonwoo. He didn't expect the turn of events, that Mingyu would appear and ruin his plans. One thing that occupies Joshua's head lately was to get revenge against Mingyu and he thought using Wonwoo will be an opportunity. 

"Do you think it's time to stop your child play?" Hansol asked him. His hands were inside his pocket as he walked behind Joshua. 

"Child's play?" Joshua sounded mad. Hansol knows what would happen next and sure enough, Joshua attempted for a kick but Hansol managed to block it with his arms. Hansol knows better that Joshua won't use his hands, it was always the leg, he loves kicking people. 

"Yes. Stop being stubborn and move on." Hansol dusted off his hands and his pants. Joshua glared at him. "I wasted my time. Contact me when something more interesting is to come up. And stop being a trouble maker." 

Joshua watched as Hansol's form disappeared to the left corner. He was clenching his fist. He was just that angry, who would have thought that Mingyu would interfere with his plans? Originally, he just really wants to invite Wonwoo for a drink. When he's knocked out he would strip him and take photos to send to Mingyu. He just wanted to scare that guy away but it all failed because of his miscalculations. 

Child's play? He can't stop thinking about what Hansol have told him and he can't help but be annoyed by it. He's having a bad day. What more, he remembered being disrespected when Mingyu and Wonwoo kissed at the infirmary.  
He had no choice but to drive home. After all he can't risk getting caught coming out of a stupid love hotel. 

\---

The moment Joshua arrived at school the next day, he was welcomed by Kim Mingyu grabbing his collar. He smirked at the stupid gesture and attempted to put Mingyu's arm away but the guy just won't budge. 

"Don't you think it's too early for your stupid antics?" Joshua smiled. 

"I want to wipe that stupid smile away from your face." Mingyu threatened. 

"I guess he told you." Joshua said with the smile never leaving his face. 

Mingyu released his grip from Joshua's collar and Joshua dusted off himself. 

"He has every right to tell me." Mingyu said with gritted teeth. Joshua looked humored. He was really impressed by the series of emotions occurring at Mingyu's face. 

Joshua only smiled and walked pass Mingyu. But even before he left, he put a good hand on Mingyu's shoulder. 

"How about I tell your dad that your new hobby is kissing boys?" Joshua teased then he laughed. 

Mingyu glared at Joshua's back. If glares could kill, he would've done so because of how much anger he's feeling because of that guy. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It was too early in the morning for tiring emotions such anger to be felt. Mingyu's intention was to find Wonwoo that day, he managed to ask his father for the favor Wonwoo's friends asked him and he thought that bearing a good news on such a good day will be the best to feel. 

Just then, Mingyu saw Wonwoo entering the school gates and he rushed over to where he was. Feeling a bit delighted to see that person, he can't help but turn all smiley seeing him, right now, he has all the means to contact Wonwoo. They just exchange numbers yesterday. 

As Kim Mingyu appeared in front of Wonwoo, he can't help the frown to form on his face. He thought that Mingyu looked like a dog wagging its tail upon seeing his owner. He looked around and sure enough there were eyes looking at them. After all, it was an unsightly scene for them to see Kim Mingyu getting close with someone like Wonwoo. He was known for having really bad mood swing and oftentimes, he would wear this scowling face to intimidate students yet when he's in front of Wonwoo, he's all grinning like a kid. 

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked him. 

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." Mingyu greeted while Wonwoo sighed. 

"You want me to help with your books?" Mingyu offered. 

"Get lost." Wonwoo said coldly and proceeded to enter the school building, Mingyu at his tail. 

As they entered in, Wonwoo wasn't talking but deep inside, he's feeling the same queasy feeling he had when Mingyu kissed him. Recalling that memory made him blush all of a sudden and he can't help but shake his head to wipe away the memory. He then went and glared at Mingyu who looked at him innocently. After glaring, he walked away on the left wing like a snob. The medicine department is located at the left wing while the business department was located at the right wing. 

"See you later!!!" Mingyu yelled at the corridor and Wonwoo can't help but flinch. He could hear students giggling at the scenario and he could feel the second hand embarrassment from Mingyu's act. 

As Mingyu was walking on the direction of his own department, Seokmin appeared next to him and bumped on Mingyu's shoulder with a lot of force. This triggered Mingyu's animalistic impulse and he was quick to grab Seokmin's collar but halted when he saw that it was a familiar face. 

"It's me." Seokmin said nervously. Mingyu let go of his grip on Seokmin and fixed his clothes then from the same scowl, the delighted and stupid smile appeared. "You're acting strange." 

"Ha? What do you mean strange?" Mingyu said this with the silly smile and Seokmin can't help but laugh. 

"That! It's been a while since you last smile. You looked stupid.' Seokmin said. 

"Are you making fun of me?" Mingyu said angrily. 

"No. No.." Seokmin patted Mingyu's shoulder and grinned at him. "Looks like the rumor is true. The mad dog is tamed. Who would expect that it was the nursing student?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business." Mingyu pouted and walked ahead of Seokmin rather feeling embarrassed. 

When they arrived at the classroom, Seokmin didn't stop asking him questions about the nursing student. He kept asking whether they have become best friends or to what extent does their relationship exceed. As they were busy talking, Jun suddenly popped in front of them. He had bruises all over his face and his lip was busted. 

"The heck happened to you?" Seokmin was very shocked. 

Jun dragged one of the chairs near towards Mingyu and Seokmin's table and that's when the two saw his injured left arm. Seokmin looked worried because it's unusual for Jun to be beaten up like that. 

"Who did that to you?" Seokmin asked. 

"Ah... Well me met trouble yesterday." Jun sniggered. 

"Where's Myungho?" Seokmin asked once again. 

"He's at the hospital." Jun said and Mingyu, who's avoiding eye contact with Jun suddenly, looked at him. "We encountered some Seongkyung University students yesterday." 

"SEONGKYUNG?!!!" Seokmin gasped. "B..but that's from a long time ago." 

"Looks like their boss is back. Remember he got kicked out because his corruption was exposed and that includes those students. Now, they're on the university black list. All of those was exposed because of us—" Jun then looked at Mingyu. Mingyu's fists were clenched and his jaw tight with anger. 

Seokmin also looked at Mingyu. It was a simple fist fight but it turned serious because Mingyu's family meddled up. Mingyu can't have his name tarnished because he would be the next successor of their family business and in order to retain that reputation, his family got involved and told the police about the corruption occurring at Seongkyung students. 

"Looks like the guy was released because of good behavior." Jun informed. 

"Good behavior? Bro.. That's impossible." Seokmin said. 

"Well.. Nothing is impossible when you have the money." Jun said. "Looks like he's related to the terror group at Seongkyung. We accidentally met some on our way after the arcade and dude we're out numbered plus they're carrying knives and shit. We should be grateful that none of them have brought guns if that's the case we'll be dead meat." 

"How is he?" Mingyu asked between gritted teeth. 

"He? The leader—"

"How is Myungho?" Mingyu glared at Jun who was shocked by the sudden raise of voice.

"He's fine. He's got a concussion but he's fine. The doctors managed to treat him. He just need some rest so perhaps he would be absent for a while." Jun explained. 

"How about you? Shouldn't you be resting at the hospital?" Seokmin asked. 

"The heck are you saying? There's no way I'll skip a day. Not in this crucial time." Jun said. 

What he meant by crucial was the fact that the term was almost ending and they needed to pass the exam in order for their internship to be approved. Since they came from families that work under Jongshim Industries, Mingyu's family's business, their parents already prepared an internship program for them. Mingyu was also going to partake in running the family business which he thinks was boring and doesn't make any sense but then he doesn't have an option in his life. That's why there were times that he does things that would cause imbalances and perhaps make a challenging thrill in his life. 

That afternoon, Mingyu skipped the classes and he drove his way to the hospital where Myungho was admitted. He was asleep when he made it there but he was furious about what have happened to him. Mingyu was an impulsive person and the first thing that appeared in his mind was the act of revenge. He speeded his way to the next town where Seongkyung was and in one run down establishment a group of thugs exists. Mingyu barged his way, carrying only a piece of wooden bat he snatched from the front desk and knocked some people out. 

None can threaten him when he's that angry and arriving at the third floor, the number of thugs waiting for his arrival increased. He doesn't get intimidated and kicked their ass while he gets the same amounts of attack. Someone even hit his head causing the wound to bleed and crawl its way to his face but he still didn't bother. When he's furious, he can't feel any pain. 

Mingyu closed the door behind his back and the remaining guys inside, including Park Mun Jae, their enemy was there, playing with a knife and wearing a really nasty grin. 

"It's been a while Kim Mingyu-sshi." He laughed. "I experienced hell thanks to your stupid influence. Right now, I have lost everything, I don't have any fears. I could kill you any minute now."

"Quit yapping you pest. You act all arrogant because you came out of your cell but you're just another wimp who needs a bunch to scare people off." Mingyu spat on the ground. 

"Me? A wimp?" he said then he stood up from his seat. This guy was taller than Mingyu and have a bigger body build than his but aside from his size, his movements were slow. He's feared by many because there's a rumor that he's related to the yakuza but those were only mere rumors. For Mingyu, they're just a bunch of out of school youth who can't get a life. 

It was Park Mun Jae who initiated an attack towards him. They did a group attack for Mingyu and because he's getting tired and injured, he only managed to dodge some attacks and land some punches and kick here and there. He didn't notice that Park Mun Jae was behind him and a sharp pain suddenly crawl its way from the side of his body towards the rest. Mingyu took a step back. He gripped his bat tightly and swung it to Park Mun Jae's face causing him to pass out. The rest of his guys panicked and instead of taking their revenge to Mingyu, they rushed outside and brought their leader towards the hospital. 

Mingyu was left bleeding and in absolute pain. He was left kneeling on the ground. The place was suddenly turning quiet and his vision was starting to darken when all of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He chuckled. He almost died right then but because of a stupid ringtone, his eyes opened. With trembling fingers, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and beneath the blurring vision he saw the caller id "Jeon Wonwoo". Mingyu smiled and as he lied down on the cold floor, he listened to the person's voice talking to him. 

"The heck are you? I'll be waiting at the infirmary today. Joshua's out of ear shot today." He said. 

"Are you mad at me?" Mingyu asked. 

"Huh? What's with that stupid voice? Hurry up or I'll kick your ass." Wonwoo demanded. 

"Sure sure.." Mingyu chuckled. "Will you kiss me when you see me again?" 

"Stop being a creep. I'll be waiting at the infirmary." He said and the call ended. 

\--

It was a wonder how Mingyu managed to drive back to the university with a stab wound on his side. It was 6 in the evening when he arrived back at the school and the sloppy patch he covered his wound with was slowly losing its effect. What more, he's starting to go into a daze seeing that he's lost a lot of blood from the wound on his head and his sides. But Jeon Wonwoo's voice kept playing inside his mind "I'll wait for you" and every time it plays in his head, he can't help the stupid smile forming on his face. He arrived at the infirmary and Jeon Wonwoo, who was waiting there for hours almost snapped at Kim Mingyu for being late. 

But this anger turned into worry when he saw Mingyu's form and his bloody clothes. His hands were wounded and he's limping on his right when he appeared at the infirmary. Knowing that it was out of his knowledge, Wonwoo called an ambulance and did some first aid to at least lessen the damage that could occur in Mingyu's body. He made Mingyu lie on the infirmary's bed and Wonwoo tore the bloody shirt out of him and tossed it aside. He gasped at the wound on Mingyu's side but Mingyu can't help the smile on his face seeing that someone was concerned about him. 

He reached out for Wonwoo's face as Wonwoo tried his best cleaning the wound up. Mingyu winced because of the alcohol Wonwoo used to clean the side of the wound and put a dressing there before wrapping it. He then gave some pain reliever for Mingyu to take so he won't feel as much pain as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

"You're dying but your first priority is to flirt." Wonwoo said this as Mingyu's thumb traced his lower lip. He slapped the hand away and looked at Mingyu with pissed eyes. "How are you feeling?" 

"Dizzy." Mingyu said honestly as he closed his eyes. 

"Stupid. Don't sleep!" Wonwoo pinched Mingyu's cheek to make him stay awake and sure enough he opened his eyes in a daze. "I don't know how much blood you've lost but that's quite enough. The ambulance is coming so make sure you stay awake or I'll force you to do so even if I hurt you." 

The truth was, Jeon Wonwoo was worried sick. He has seen countless of worse injuries than this one yet when it was a person he knows, he can't help but be unstable. His hands were trembling as he tended onto Mingyu and what more, he doesn't know how much blood Mingyu have lost because of his selfish request. Instead of heading straight to the hospital, he forced Mingyu to appear at the infirmary because what? He's waiting? 

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's eyes were once closed again and because he's not sure what extent Mingyu's head injury was, he can't risk letting him fall asleep like that. Wonwoo have so many worries that time that he felt like the clock was ticking very slowly as they waited for the ambulance. He was not even aware how he was gripping Mingyu's hand tightly or that his heart was nervously pounding inside his chest. 

"Will you kiss me when you see me again?" Mingyu's words suddenly popped inside Wonwoo's head. He was shaking Mingyu to stay awake and he would open his eyes and close it unless Wonwoo do something. 

"C...Close your eyes and I won't kiss you." Wonwoo said nervously. This made Mingyu open his eyes and through the blurry vision, he felt Wonwoo's lips against his. A smile tugged on Mingyu's lips and Wonwoo felt it but he didn't let go. Instead, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to sat up, he was caressing his head and felt it leaning on his face heavily until he held it. Of course, Mingyu wore a stupid smile as he drowsily stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's hand at the back of his head and soon enough, Mingyu's once dried and chapped lips dominated its way inside Wonwoo's trembling ones. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath as he felt Mingyu's tongue dance in sync with his and he can't help but release a deep sigh whenever Mingyu would bit on his lower lips. They were kissing intensely that Wonwoo found it hard to breath but the good thing was, it made Mingyu stay awake. The two collected their breaths as their foreheads touched each other, eyes looking intensely at each one. They were about to kiss once again but the blaring sound of the ambulance got louder and soon enough, the paramedics collected Mingyu as Wonwoo followed them towards the ambulance. 

It was thanks to Wonwoo's first aid that the wound didn't get infected and was treated properly at the hospital. The doctor in charge explained that there was no serious damage so he doesn't have to worry and Wonwoo managed to release a relieved sigh knowing that Mingyu's life was out of danger. He waited at the hospital, reading his notes with an unfocused mind as the scene from earlier kept playing inside his mind. Mingyu have fallen asleep by this time and he volunteered to stay beside as they waited for his guardian. 

Mingyu's father, Kim Seonho arrived together with his wife and gave their regards towards Wonwoo. After that, Wonwoo left to return home. He was still bothered by the kiss and still doesn't understand their connection but sure enough, this encounter caused a big impact in his life. 

He was scared of the probability that he was indeed in love with Kim Mingyu.


	8. Chapter 7

Wonwoo's leg has been observed as restless for a few days. He acts the usual same cold and collected guy yet he can't stop his leg from moving. Lee Jihoon, his friend noticed it and at some point, he can't help but point it out. 

"What's bothering you?" Jihoon asked as he ate the ice pop he bought as a dessert that afternoon. Soonyoung was eating some too and he looked at Wonwoo who was pretending to read. 

"Dude. Your notebook is upside down." He pointed it out causing Jeon Wonwoo to flinch. He nervously flipped the book to its original position yet his friends could easily read him now. Once upon a time, it was impossible to tell what he feels but right now, Jeon Wonwoo was too obvious. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other with a playful smile and each of their faces. They haven't seen Jeon Wonwoo act like this but since the news about Mingyu's hospitalization spread; he's been acting really unstable and little weird. 

"I see that you're that worried about that no one." Jihoon sat closer to Wonwoo and slid down Wonwoo's notebook that was only there to cover his anxious face. 

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Soonyoung asked. He was standing in front of Wonwoo with his arms crossed on his chest. 

Wonwoo looked anxiously between the two and suddenly, the memory of that intense kiss once again played inside Wonwoo's memory causing his face to turn bright red. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who also noticed the change in Wonwoo's expression and since it was a crowded area, the two dragged Wonwoo to the swimming pool area which by that time was empty of people. They sat on one vacant bench and watched the blue pool wave subtly every now and then. Wonwoo was seated in the middle of his friends and he can't help but feel more anxious than before. 

"Tell us." Jihoon insisted. He was looking straight because he was well aware how Jeon Wonwoo gets when he felt embarrassed. He would look really funny and it would make them burst out laughing. 

"Y..Yeah.. We won't judge you." Soonyoung said from the other side. He was biting his lips because he already wanted to laugh hard because of that awkward situation. 

Wonwoo hesitated and thought and thought whether he would tell these people. He was scared that they would run away when they heard his reason but then, they were his friends and there were worse situation that they have dealt together and for some reasons, they haven't run away yet.

Covering his face with both his hands, he started talking. 

"Kim Mingyu and I kissed." Wonwoo said embarrassedly. He was facing the ground, his eyes closed because he too can't contain that much emotion that could burst anytime. 

Jihoon's mouth fell agape. He was real shocked by what Wonwoo have said but when he looked at Soonyoung's direction, he was still biting his lips, trying his best not to laugh. What Wonwoo doesn't know was, Soonyoung saw them. It was accidental but the moment he saw droplets of blood heading towards the infirmary's direction, he can't help but worry that something might've happened towards Wonwoo yet when he arrived there, he saw something steamy going on. And he can't dare speak up about it. 

"G..Good for you." Soonyoung put a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. "Looks like you found the person who would cause disturbance in your emotions." 

Jihoon was glaring at him. He was aware that Soonyoung knows something and he thought that confronting him would come later. Wonwoo, with a shy expression straighten his back and the two saw the severe blush on his face. His lips were in a pout and his face was burning red from embarrassment. It was a first time they saw this. They were torn between laughing and feeling happy for him. 

\--

"You stupid! You know right?" Jihoon was talking with Soonyoung as they returned to their classroom. Wonwoo have gone to the infirmary for his duty and Jihoon took the advantage of asking Soonyoung some questions. 

"So-so..." Soonyoung said. "I can't believe that guy. He's really risky." 

"Ha? You blame him. I mean sure Kim Mingyu screams trouble but he looks better compared to Joshua Hong." 

"Shhh.. Don't mention that name. It would be trouble if he heard about them." Soonyoung said. 

"Well.. You're right. But still.. I can't believe that Jeon Wonwoo." Jihoon sighed. "He really doesn't have a good judge of people." 

"Then we beat Kim Mingyu's ass if he hurts him. I mean what's up learning those surgical skills if not to be used with real people?" Soonyoung claimed but instead, he received a whack on his head from Jihoon. 

"How about we visit him? I've heard he's admitted at Myungsoo. Should we visit him and then we can see Yoon Jeonghan." Jihoon said with sparks in his eyes. Soonyoung watched him with judging eyes. Ever since Lee Jihoon meets Yoon Jeonghan during the orientation, he can't stop idolizing him. Well the guy was really popular but then there was something about him that Soonyoung dislikes. 

But he can't blame Jihoon for idolizing him. It's not like he's the only person overly obsessed with Yoon Jeonghan. 

"KWON SOONYOUNGGGGG!!!!" 

Speaking of people idolizing Yoon Jeonghan, another person came approaching. It was Boo Seungkwan from the Arts Department. His course was Mass Communication and he was an active member of the News Club. They were the one responsible doing the school paper and doing interviews of people who visited Shinhwa. They were the voice of the students and Boo Seungkwan only appears when he heard about some breaking news. He was well connected with Kwon Soonyoung. 

"What?" Soonyoung deadpanned. 

"You see. I've heard rumors that Kim Mingyu was seen entering the infirmary and coming out well beaten. Was it Jeon Wonwoo's doing?" Seungwan asked curiously. 

"Bullshit. How can you make up those strange rumors? Jeon Wonwoo was there and—" Jihoon was speaking but Soonyoung was quick to cover his mouth. He then smiled at Boo Seungkwan who was busy scribbling on his notepad. 

"What?" Seungkwan frowned. 

"Ah... You see about that... That's a lie. Actually Wonwoo did some first aid on him and that's all." Soonyoung explained. 

"But something doesn't add up." Seungkwan put his fingers on his chin. "Why would Kim Mingyu bother going at the infirmary to get first aid? He can just drive to the hospital right?" 

"Bullshit. How can a wounded dude drive to the hospital?" Jihoon insisted. 

"Well you're right. Anyways, if you heard anything about Kim Mingyu's case and who are those people who attacked him, you can inform me. Here is my phone number." Seungkwan gave them a piece of what look like a business card and fled away interviewing people who he thinks might know about the issue. 

"Don't open your mouth when that person is there." Soonyoung sighed. Jihoon looked at him confusedly and together, the two of them went back to the classroom. 

\--

After class, Wonwoo's thought was filled with nothing but visiting Mingyu at the hospital. His mind was occupied by this as he walked, really slowly towards the usual bus stop he takes to get home. He was hesitating whether he would visit but then it won't make any sense if he suddenly appeared just like that without announcing that he would drop by. It's been weeks and Mingyu haven't sent any messages towards him. He can't stop worrying. 

Usually, Wonwoo would be seen reading his notes on his way back but today was an exception, he was holding his phone nervously. 

"He's not his usual self right?" Soonyoung whispered from behind. He together with Jihoon has been following Wonwoo within a distance and was concluding whether they would help him with his dilemma. How about we visit Kim Mingyu? He's at Myungsoo right? There's also a high chance that we would be able to meet Yoon Jeonghan." Jihoon said. Soonyoung threw him a dirty glare before the two proceeded to abduct Jeon Wonwoo and together they headed towards Myungsoo. 

Wonwoo's nervousness increased as he realized that they were a few inches away from Mingyu's room. He suddenly felt like his throat was drying up and that his heart was about to escape from his chest. 

He took a deep sigh before the two opened the door revealing a packed hospital room. A frown crossed Soonyoung's face. They arrived at Mingyu's hospital room with his friends inside. It was a series of awkward silence that fell between the two groups and Jihoon and Soonyoung almost retracted. They were the scary bunch at school and they don't want to deal with them. 

"Ah! It's the nursing student's friends!" Seokmin beamed. He stood up from where he was seated and walked to meet the three. Wonwoo felt his body stiff the moment he saw Mingyu's form and he almost fainted right then. 

"Eh? Are you close with them?" Jun said while glaring at the three nursing student. His arm was free from the cast and he's now slicing some bunny shaped apples. 

Isn't he supposed to be intimidating? Soonyoung thought, 

On the other side was Seo Myungho. His head was wrapped and one of his legs has a cast on it. He was eating the apples Jun have sliced and was more focused watching the basketball game that has been aired on the TV than Mingyu's visitors. 

"I told you it's a bad idea." Jihoon whispered towards Soonyoung. 

"Come inside!" Mingyu said gleefully. 

The three awkwardly entered inside Mingyu's room. Wonwoo can't even look at Mingyu due to embarrassment and his friends seem not to notice it. Mingyu shooed away his friends to leave some space in the room and Myungho was fuming because the basketball game was heating up and he's interrupted by Mingyu's visitor. 

When the three was out, Wonwoo refused to walk near Mingyu. It was Soonyoung who confidently sat next to Mingyu, held his hand and pretend to sob. 

"Stop doing that." Jihoon wacked him in the head. 

"How are you doing dude?" Jihoon coated his voice with pure effort to make his voice sound thicker and it was way more awkward than what Soonyoung did. Mingyu watched them while trying to repress his laughter. Then his eyes found Wonwoo. Wonwoo loves to scare people off but this time, he was more scared to deal with Mingyu than anything else. 

"S..Stop causing trouble you two." Wonwoo finally spoke up. 

"Oh.. He's gathered himself up." Soonyoung pointed out. "Ah.. Do you want me to peel off some apples?" he asked Mingyu and he only nodded. 

"We're sorry that we're bothering your beautiful reunion. I just want to come here because of Yoon Jeonghan." Lee Jihoon spoke about his motives. 

Mingyu laughed. He never thought that Wonwoo's friends were that strange but in a funny way. The other time, they were making a deal as if they were some scary people but now, they're trying their best to lessen the awkward emotions lingering in the air. 

In one vacant seat next to the window and Mingyu's bed, Wonwoo walked towards it and took a seat. He's not really the conversational type so he doesn't know how to act but he managed to give a look on Mingyu who was already looking at him. Mingyu then smiled. Soonyoung and Jihoon were pretending that they were not watching when the truth was, they were observing. 

"When will you go back to school?" Wonwoo suddenly asked. It surprised Mingyu, as well as Soonyoung and Jihoon. He's not the type to give a care to anyone but he's acting strangely. 

"Not sure. But the wounds almost healed up. I will go home tomorrow and perhaps attend some remedial classes afterwards." Mingyu said. "How you doin?" 

"Fine I guess?" Wonwoo frowned. 

"What fine? His leg has been restless for a week now." Soonyoung said with his mouth filled with apples. Wonwoo turned bright red and glared at Soonyoung but it was too late, he has already exposed Wonwoo. He did not expect Mingyu to pat his head and ruin his hair this gesture made Soonyoung repress a smile and pretend he did not see anything. 

Minutes passed by and an unexpected visit from Mingyu's father happened that day. It shocked Wonwoo and his friends. It was one of the executives of Myungsoo. They quickly retreated when they saw him and his intimidating presence but Jihoon was the most delighted that along with the executive were a bunch of doctors that came for a visit. Yoon Jeonghan was on the line and Jihoon and Soonyoung almost fell on their knees seeing their beloved seniors in front of their eyes. 

The three greeted them and quickly went out of the room releasing a deep sigh. There was so much pressure inside and they didn't expect it to be that heavy in real life. As Mingyu's doctor and his father conversed, Yoon Jeonghan went out of the room and raised a questioning brow at the three students from Shinhwa standing on the hall way as if they were students who has been punished by their teachers. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked them. It was obvious that he was trying to intimidate them but Jihoon wasn't affected. His eyes were shimmering as he looks at Yoon Jeonghan's ungodly beauty. 

"We're just paying a visit." Wonwoo said straight to the point. Yoon Jeonghan doesn't like his tone of speaking and closed his arms as he stood in front of Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung saw it and was worried that it would cause trouble to Wonwoo. Just then, the doctors all went out and Mr. Kim personally looked for Jeon Wonwoo to give his regards. Yoon Jeonghan bowed at them and stood at the farthest back of the line as Mr. Kim talked to Wonwoo. Jihoon and Soonyoung's ears were ringing as they listen to the conversation and though it was a bit disrespectful for others to see, they don't know what they must do in that situation. 

"Ah... Next semester will be your internship right? How about this hospital? I'd gladly refer you to Mr. Lee. He's the CEO of the hospital. And this person here, he's Mr. Ohm, he's the department head how about you consider him?" Mr. Kim said. Mr. Ohm chuckled and nodded with the idea. 

"I don't mind taking such a competitive student right here." Mr. Ohm said. The conversation ended and before leaving, Mr. Kim patted Wonwoo's shoulder. They bowed after him and Jihoon almost fell on his knees sobbing. He's that proud with Jeon Wonwoo—his friend. 

Before they left, Wonwoo talked to Mingyu one last time. 

"I'm looking forwards seeing you soon." Wonwoo said shyly. Mingyu reached out for his cheek and smiled at him. 

\---

"I'm really so proud of you my friend!" Kwon Soonyoung said. "You now have a higher chance of getting in." 

"Not because I was approved doesn't mean they will accept me. I still have to undergo the examination. Let's do our best." Wonwoo said happily. 

"I think Jihoon lost it when he saw Yoon Jeonghan with that attitude. Well I think it's time to get over it." Soonyoung sighed. 

\---


End file.
